Evin North
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Matthias (Denmark) and Lukas (Norway) embark on a quest from the land of Evin North. Matthias to protect a prized treasure of the Queen and Lukas to find his brother. They journey through the varying terrain of the land, to discover terrible secrets of it and of each other along the way. DenNor is quite possible.


**Evin North**

**Chapter 1: **_It Begins_

Matthias stepped onto the rock. He stared into the oceans of green valley sloping down the hill, dipping into a babbling river, then steeping climbing into a pine-dotted mountain. He grinned and adjusted his cloak. Crisp, chilly mountain air splashing his face the further he travelled.

"Quit lolling about!" Lukas called, adjusting his pack. He pulled the cloak further over his head, so only his bright eyes piercing thin blonde hair showed.

"I can't help it! It's an adventure," the Dane ran forwards. Lukas stood at the river, dipping his hands in and washing them briefly. He plucked the bottle from his pouch and dipped it into the waters. He pulled it out and sipped the icy waters.

He stood and glared at Matthias, "Look, I have to save my brother and you have to protect it, so let's get go…"

_Doom. Doom. Doom._

The rolling thuds grew in length. Matthias readied his battle axe, stepping back. He held out a hand in front of Lukas, who readied his hand and with the other a small, poisoned dagger.

_Doom. DOOM. DOOOM._

"From the trees!" Lukas whispered and stepped back, his thin leg wrapped in bandages nearly squished a rabbit.

Emerging from the trees, sure enough, was a thin, pointed head. It steadily gained height. The Giant, bony and sharp edged, looked about. His eyes resembled that of a mole's and he had little hair on his head, but a complete jungle upon his chest. The loin cloth dragged across the ground, unsettling flowers and uprooting small bushes. He glanced casually at Matthias and Lukas, who quickly sheathed their weapons. The Giant snorted and took deep strides towards the mountains.

He quickly was enveloped by the rocks. The earth rested again. Several birds chirped contently and the river's gurgling grew louder in the sudden silence.

"A Giant? Why is he out? Giants rarely show their faces in day time," Lukas gaped, squinting his eyes.

"Maybe out for a stroll?" Matthias grinned.

Lukas shot him a chastising look.

Matthias's grin melted away and he sighed, "It's usually a sign of war or great distress. I'm guess the war has started in Evin North."

Lukas's shoulders drooped. "I hate war," he muttered.

"I do too. Let's get going. Queen Eleanor will rise victorious, she'll show that nasty boy from… Who are we having that war with, again?"

Lukas sniffed. They had crossed the river and were beginning towards a dirt road that curled around the mountains. "He is not a boy, he's the King of the High Seas. Though he sure acts like a boy if I do say so myself. Starting a war because the Queen refused her hand in marriage!" Lukas's cheeks flushed and he kicked a pebble out of place. A small spider, alarmed that its home had suddenly vanished, crawled in circles.

The tall grass trembled in a sudden cold breeze. Matthias nodded and scratched at his armor-covered chest. He recalled being called to the Queen after the King grumbled and cursed his way out her doors. Her castle was laced with golden light of the Evin Northern sun and rumbling with the sounds of fountains. She sat upon her thrown, besides her a shy young maiden with deeply curled orange hair. The Queen towered eight feet tall, her snow-white hair pouring down to her hips and resting upon fur armor. She refused dresses as she was a warrior before claiming her thrown. Matthew was only seven feet and greatly admired her for her strength and courage. It began, of course, when he was a young boy and she told him he had a warrior's heart. He thought of this while approached her.

She gifted him a small package which he has tucked away in a breast pocket within the inner lining of his armor. She told him to accompany Lukas, an old friend of his, on a quest to find his brother. There, he shall stay and protect the object with his entire heart. She will return to claim it when the war she was certain would begin was extinguished.

"Do you accept this task?" He voice boomed and her icy blue eyes pierced him.

He nodded, "Yes."

And so here he was, following Lukas, a small, scrawny young man with extreme talents in magic and single-handed weapons.

"Should we look for a village soon?" Lukas asked. The sun had set in its evening position, stale orange light flashing in the river.

"What for?"

"To replenish supplies, ready weapons, so on. We've only been travelling for a day and night."

"Are you certain we'll have to fight someone or something along the way?"

Lukas stopped and turned to him. He nodded gravely, "I've travelled this road once before in a caravan. If we're lucky we'll actually see where I came from, but I know the dangers that fill these lands. Now, we should be fine as long as we do not anger anything. There's a village we should reach by nightfall. I say we stay a night at the inn and then we'll go over the mountains."

"Must we cross over the mountains?"

"That or we swim the waterfalls."

Matthias nodded sagely and fell silent. He began taking it seriously, for his warrior heart needed to prove itself. As was his main goal.

True to Lukas's word, they approached a small village as the last daylights drained from the sky. The two rented a room from an elderly woman.

Lukas quietly told Matthias that they would set off by noon the next day before digging into his bed. He burrowed himself tightly, only in a night gown. He clutched his necklace, a golden figure of a strange mark, to his bosom. He prayed to the gods for his brother's safety and fell asleep to it.

Matthias took longer, watching the night sky embedded with hard, clear stars. Gentle tones of music from a musician in the kitchen became his lullaby.

_So the flowers bloomed again_

_The moon towered over then_

_We wished_

_We hoped_

_We fought_

_And soon he was slain_

_Peace enveloped the land_

_The Kings and Queen rose so grand_

_But legends says he'll come once more…_

* * *

_The world, the people (besides the Hetalia characters—which I do not own), the songs, the legends, they all belong to me and are of my own creation. I could list what inspired me, but it would be far too long. So I'll name the major few: Skyrim, Narnia, LoTR, and music. _

_Thank you so much for reading, please pretty please review if you liked it so far!_

_-PlanetoftheWeepingWillows_


End file.
